Takeo Hyūga
A Jōnin level nin that resides in the deep mountains of Otogakure. He is capable of Crystal Release and proficient in the abilities of his Byakugan. History Takeo being born along the Branch House of the Hyūga Clan he was trained to be strong and fierce to protect his clan and the Byakugan's secrets. Throughout his child hood Takeo had always trained with his brother Kyūsei. Takeo had always been the better one when it came down to Taijutsu, almost showing incredibly ability in hand in hand combat in his early years. Having been apart of the Branch House, Takeo had to become strong to protect not only himself but the other member of the Hyuga Clan; this making Takeo work to his hardest in becoming strong at an early age. In finding his strength he was able to control his chakra and elemental chakra by the age of 9. His own clan members and family were amazed to see the strange affinity he was given as it had been completely different from his brother. He had been able to manipulate of crystals; Crystal Release. After awakening his rare affinity he entered the Academy to grow in knowledge of becoming a better ninja. Let alone his amazing ability in Taijutsu, Takeo seemed to be almost a prodigy ninja as with his possesion of his Clan's Dōjutsu, the Byakugan he excelled in the academy with ease, passing the final evaluations after one year. Being pointed a squad with his brother Takeo became to understand more about the ninja world and training in which he worked hard with his Taijutsu training, even pushing his own brother. His Jōnin team leader, saw the desperation and eagerness in Takeo and sought to train and teach him advanced techniques. He pulled Takeo out of the Genin evaluations to improve his abilities to become an exceptional Genin. During the course of the two years Takeo had been able to preform an extraordinaire of Crystal Release jutsu's along with intense chakra control. His sensei had even shown Takeo more about his Byakugan then he himself knew, allowing Takeo better manipulation of it during his battles. After his sensei had thought Takeo was set to become a ninja, Takeo entered the Genin evaluations at the age of 14 and passed with ease. Takeo had felt confident that he would succeed as he began to understand that in order to gain power one must continue to practice and train, in which he returned to the teachings of his sensei. Having been a Genin his sensei understood that Takeo may be able to learn true power. Within the course of a month Takeo endured rigorous training and chakra control, in which he had been introduced with the ability to unlock his Celestial Gates. His sensei not wanting to strain Takeo with to much power at an early age sought to teach him to being able to unlock 5 out of the 8 Celestial Gates. Takeo used this new power he attained to make his already proficient Taijutsu skill to nearly deadly. Having taught him the power to release his gates his sensei left it up to himself in how he would use them as reminded him that it is a very deadly technique only to be used when in danger. Takeo maintained his power control and seemed to have been exceptional in the art of Taijutsu and Crystal Manipulation. During the time Takeo turned 16 his sensei had told him he had what it took to become a Chuunin, in which Takeo entered to gain his new rank. Having done so, Takeo had been assigned more dangerous missions and was used more often. This allowed him to experience more of the ninja life and explore the other countries that bordered the Land of the Fire. Along this he had found information about the whereabouts of Otogakure's secret hideouts. He had been very curious about the these areas as with his Byakugan's ability, each hideout he found Takeo was able to locate strange chakra natures of those being tested with cursed seals and other and had become very interested what had been going on. With Takeo haven become interested in what had been going on in Otogakure, he took it upon himself to research the area. Going out on a solo mission he wanted to explore the hideouts to an even greater extent and learn more about the experiments that had been going on. During his search he came across what seemed to be an abandoned hideout, yet this hideout had been in use by some of the Otogakure, experimented nin. The horrors Takeo saw, stunned him as he saw strong chakra emerging from the beings and deformed looks with evil intentions. Takeo having intruded the place he needed to leave, yet was caught in a trap throughout the hideout. He himself had become the prisoner. Takeo lived within the hideout held captive and was used in the making of the perfect cursed seal. He had been given the cursed seal and it aided into his power, yet the side effect was he had become more sadistic and would end up killing without necessity. Having not died from rejection of the Curse Seal brought attention to the Otokage in which allowed Takeo to be released from imprisonment. His only regulation was to become an underling of the Otokage and reside in the hideouts of Otogakure. Takeo not having much of a choice had agreed upon so, adapting to the new life style he would face. Throughout time he had seen very horrendous things done to prisoners and intruders. During his time with Otogakure Takeo had learned a new ability. To maintain the pitch of sound that expels from his voice box, with the aid of chakra. This new technique had been used by numerous sound nin dwelling in Otogakure; which was Sound Release. Personality Takeo had always been the caring person, thinking that it is better to have defeat an opponent without killing. Yet he always yearned to win. He has a never quit attitude and always goes by it no matter what feat it may be, his strong belief in this also aids with his stubbornness. When one gets to know him he tends to care for them, and be protective against harm in their way. When his cursed seal is active, Takeo can be rather cold and harsh. He seems very serious and dislikes those who are reckless. During this state his motives are different when fighting, his main goal is to kill. He won't think between friend or foe, yet if a person is in his way he will take his rage out. Appearance His physical features consist of currently dark green hair, white Byakugan eyes with an average teenager build. He wears a thick black jacket, which allows him to hide certain tools and equipment he can stealthily take out for battle. Along side drappy long grey pants. He now wears his Otogakure head band where his Konoha head band once was, on his forehead of course. Along side his waist he has a sheath that holds his Shogen, a solid crystal sword he composed out of a pre existing Katana. He is always seen with his Byakugan activated. Mostly when in public and not on a mission he discards his weapons to package light. Abilities Byakugan Takeo has not fully awakened his Byakugan's total power. He is able to sense chakra at a 100 meter range. He has a gifted hand for the Gentle Fist and is able to combine it with Strong fist, immobilizing the opponent with chakra pressure points and finishing them with strong fists and kicks. His chakra shield is not developed and is at its immature state as when he does so, it makes a light thin shield of chakra rather then the thick heavy shield of experience Byakugan users. Shōton His ability to manipulate crystals is beyond extraordinaire. He may create crystal particles out of nothing and can use it to his advantage; entrapping foes or merely causing walls of crystals to erupt. He maintains to not overly use his chakra and uses his crystals more for offense or Nintaijutsu, adding Crystal Armour to himself or being able to constrict an opponent and attack them with series of punches and kicks. His knowledge on Shōton can be endless as he learns new techniques and creates new ones each fight he has. Hachimon Takeo loving hand in hand combat had been able to release and open 5 of the 8 Celestial Gates. His intense training in Taijutsu led him to the ability, his continuous training may lead him to be able to master all 8. In achieving it Takeo had only used it three times, once during learning and the farthest he had gone was the 5th gate before fatiguing and near passing out. He will only use it when in danger and when it is necessary, for multiple enemies. Kenjutsu Stats